He Might Be Mine Now
by I'm Finally Free
Summary: After almost kissing Ally when writing song with her, Austin still has feelings for her. Dez advises that Austin should get a girlfriend, so when meets a new girl, he's immediately smitten by her good looks. Seeing Austin hang with his new girlfriend, Ally gets a bit jealous so she and Trish try to sabotage her. And things don't really go well. I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and review to tell me what you think! BTW any songs I put in this story, I do not own. (I wish) Thanks and enjoy! -Maxine**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"So Austin, have you written anything since you wrote 'Steal Your Heart'?" Ally asked as she sat on the piano stool in there private practice room. Austin was currently on his phone checking out his tweeter as he heard her sweet voice.

"Umm no, not yet." He lied. Truth was he had written a new song for Ally but it wasn't ready and he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Ok well I've been working on some new stuff and maybe we start from their. Austin nodded in agreement and sat on the stool with her. They were so close there shoulders were touching. "Ok so this is what I got so far." She said slowly before opening her book to the marked page and taping the keys, being to play.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

"That's all I got so far." She said softly. "I don't really think this song is that good."

"Are you kidding Ally, this is great! We just need some more lyrics." _And meaning _He thought. He felt butterflies in his stomach because deep down he felt that the song was about him.

"Ok let's think." They both sat in silence, lost in their thoughts until a lyric came out of Ally's mouth and not only that. It was also from her heart.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

Austin smiled and blushed since instead of Ally typing on the piano while singing, she was looking straight at him with her own bright smile on her face. He thought of something fast and sang his own lyrics.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

They both sang the last lyric together, gazing into each others eyes.

_Need you by my side_

Smiling at each other, they both slowly leaned in. Lips only a few inches away from each other, they both coughed awkwardly, suddenly feeling like their throat was burning. "Sooo... um." Austin said a bit embarrassed. They weren't dating, they were just... friends. "The song is good.. umm... well if that's everything why don't we go downstairs and go find Dez and Trish?"

"Yea... sure" They awkwardly got up and went downstairs to see Dez and Trish sitting on the bench watching something on Dez's My Tab.

"Hey guys." said Ally as she walked over to them and stood behind Trish. "What are u doing?"

"dimwit here is making me watch the history of the camera." Trish explained bored looking at her nails.

"Then why are you watching it?"

"Cause you weren't here." Trish stood up. "But now that you are let's go shopping. I need some new shoes." She sighed. "Guess who got a job at Foot Locker." Ally laughed but nodded.

"Ok I'm on break and I do need some new shoes. But not for too long."

"Whatever after shopping I plan on getting fired anyway." They both said but to the guys and left the store.

**Austin POV:**

I sighed as I walked Ally walk away and sat down next to Dez. "What's wrong Austin?" He asked. Might as well tell Dez.

"Me and Ally almost kissed." He gasped and his mouth was in an O shape.

"REALLY?!" He said excitedly.

"No I'm lieing."

"Oh." He said pouting in disappointment.

"Yes we almost kissed." I rolled my eyes.

"YAY!" He yelled as he jumped up from his seat.

"No Dez. No 'yay'."

"Why not?"

"Look I like Ally a lot but we agreed to be friends so I doesn't affect our partnership."

"You know what you need." He said.

"What?" I asked curious.

"What you need is a girlfriend." I raised my eyebrow. "Since you and Ally are just friends than you need to get over your feelings for her and like someone else." I got up and started to walk out of the store with Dez following.

"How am I suppose to find someone as great as her?" Just as I said that it was like god just answered my question cause the next thing I knew I was on the ground with someone on top of me. I closed my eye and held back a moan in pain.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." A voice said. I opened one eye and I saw a pair of soft blue eyes looking at me with concern. I opened the other eye and I saw a girl on top of me. "Are you OK?"

"Umm... yea I'm fine." I couldn't really see the girls face because she had a football helmet on. She slowly got off of me and extended a hand to me which I gladly took. "What's your name?" I asked slightly dazed by that tackle. For a small girl she knew how to take a guy down.

"I'm Skylar." She said.

"Austin." I stated. She laughed a bit.

"I know who you are." Skylar said smiling. She took off her helmet and I saw her face. Boy she was a looker. Her dark hair was in a high pony tail that went up to her shoulders. Her features were soft and if you looked closely you could see she had freckles on her nose and cheek bones. Her tan skin almost shined as the sun light hit her. She was beautiful. She had a Chicago Cubs jersey on that was quite loose on her small frame. He needed to say something fast.

"So you play football?"

"No I'm not on the team but I was just playing with my brothers. I actually do cheerleading." _Cheerleader? YES! _"Well Austin since I did just tackle you to the ground why don't I make it up to you by taking you out for dinner?" She smiled. _Wait, wait... woah, is she asking me out?_

"Like on a date?" I asked_, _my hands suddenly shaking.

"Yea. What do you say?" _Say yes Austin!_

"I'll think about it." She smile fell slightly.

"Umm OK but if you change your mind." She went inside off the store and grabbed a near by pen and paper and scribbled down something on a paper before handing it to me and walking away. I looked at the paper and it had her name and number. _Well that happened._

* * *

**Well that's all, tell me what you think? Btw the song that I put in this chapter was Everytime We Touch by Cascada. If it sucks please tell me. -Maxine**


End file.
